


История не терпит сослагательного наклонения

by Ruadh



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruadh/pseuds/Ruadh
Summary: После выстрела есть два пути - умереть или выжить. Но, как оказалось, выжить страшнее.





	История не терпит сослагательного наклонения

Джим нажимает на курок.

Выстрела Себ не слышит, только наблюдает, как уже тело падает куда-то там — на черепицу крыши? Неважно. Он наблюдает, как Холмс ошарашенно смотрит, что-то просчитывает в уме и, видимо, решается. Себу хочется смеяться, хохотать в голос, но он не может. Он все ещё видит, как тело медленно оседает на крышу.

В голове почти слышится щелчок, когда он переключается с одной задачи на другую. Он больше не смотрит на Холмса, его цель — там, внизу — задирает голову и что-то говорит в телефон. Себ усмехается и прицеливается, в голове идет отсчёт, у Холмса все меньше и меньше времени, а у Ватсона такая красивая мишень на груди; так отлично там будет смотреться что-то красное, что-то смертельное.

Нет, стоп. 

Эмоции выключаются. Эмоциям сейчас не место. Он давит их, так же, как давил в себе любые разрушительные порывы; он профи, он справится, не в первый и не в последний раз. Не в первый.

Холмс шагает с крыши, и Себ видит, буквально шкурой ощущает чужой ужас, чужую панику. Он видит, как Ватсон мечется, как бежит, подается всем телом вперед, как спотыкается, оседает на руки прохожему, как не верит. Всё, его дело здесь закончено.  
Он сбрасывает сообщение ребятам: «Сворачиваемся». Поднимается, упаковав винтовку в сумку — легкую, неприметную, подозрения не вызывает; с такой можно и в путешествие — да хоть на край света. Себ не оборачивается, ему больше нечего здесь делать, его контракт окончен. Первый вызов он сбрасывает, на втором останавливается и прислоняется к стене, запрокинув голову, на третьем — выключает телефон. Четвертый, пятый и какой там по счету до него уже не доходят; телефон покоится в мусорке — больше он ему не понадобится.

Он запрещает себе оборачиваться, запрещает себе думать, вспоминать, что-то чувствовать. Нет. Сначала звери добираются до своей норы, до своего дома — потом зализывают раны. А добираться ему долго.

Такси ловится со второго раза. В квартиру он не вернётся, паспорт у него с собой, остальное — ерунда, остальное — поправимо. Винтовка покоится на коленях, таксист молчит; нужно будет только купить телефон и позвонить старому другу. 

Он мыслит целями — так легче. Сейчас его цель проста: нужно выбраться из страны, нужно скинуть с себя петли Лондона, нужно перестать мыслить категориями Джима. Нужно выкинуть его из головы вместе с этим городом. И Себ двигается, покупает билет до Нью-Йорка, который ненавидит — ненавидит каждую улочку в нем; но обратный билет он не покупает. В аэропорту шумно, и, как обычно, слишком много людей; он кивает охраннику, проходит осмотр, резервирует себе ящик для хранения и садится ждать перелёта.

В голове гулко и пусто — нет ни идей, ни мыслей. Стоп-кадр никак не уходит: Джим в его голове широко открывает рот и стреляет себе в голову. Себ вздрагивает и старательно изучает газету, не видя ни строчек, ни картинок, ни букв.

Телефон он покупает только в Нью-Йорке, меняет одежду, прическу, снова выбривает армейскую стрижку и достает свои жетоны, которые хранил в кармане куртки. Он стряхивает с себя Лондон — медленно, как болезнь. Марк усмехается, тащит его по барам, на что Себ даже не отбивается: бары так бары. Он много пьёт, но остается трезвым — как будто поломка критическая, как будто дальше не будет ничего. Как будто что-то осталось нецелым, что-то он не забрал.

Себ скрипит зубами и пьёт ещё и ещё, всю неделю пьёт, пока ему правят документы, пока его готовят к отправке в Кандагар. Обратно в пустыню, к талибам — туда, где цивилизация не достанет. Он пьёт виски неразбавленным, водку закусывает льдом — внутри все горит, но он знает, точно знает, не от алкоголя горит. Не от алкоголя.  
Джим в его снах говорит-говорит-говорит, а потом открывает рот и стреляет себе в голову. Себ садится на постели: трезвый, измученный, больной — но все еще живой. Садится на постели и до утра смотрит в стену, стараясь выгнать из головы картинку. Стараясь забыть её, стереть, настроиться на что-то другое.

Перелёт занимает почти весь день: военный самолёт, минимум удобств, минимум комфорта. Он сидит на полу у стенки, прислонившись головой к иллюминатору, рядом валяются парашюты; высадка будет как в старые добрые времена. До точки прибытия еще несколько часов, Себ безучастно смотрит на землю в нескольких тысячах километров под собой и думает о том, что Лондон жадный, Лондон вечно отбирает больше, чем может отдать. Стоило бы остаться, стоило бы посмотреть, что будет дальше. Но ни в одной из сказок мертвец не встаёт.

Ни в одной из сказок злодей не выигрывает.

Усмешка выходит сухая. Себ прикрывает глаза и больше ни о чём не думает — до момента, когда нужно надеть парашют и выйти вниз. Было бы очень просто — не надевать чертову штуку, было бы очень просто — закрыть глаза и попрощаться. 

Или поздороваться.

Но он не может. Не сейчас.

Приземляется он в нескольких милях от Кандагара. Солнце нещадно печёт, практически выжигая глаза; впереди пустыня и много часов ходьбы. Себ улыбается. Впервые за несколько недель — улыбается.

Он дома.

Дышится здесь тяжело, с присвистом; много пыли, которая забивается в поры, душит, убивает и не дает видеть на несколько километров вперёд. Здесь жарко, здесь невыносимо, здесь хочется сдохнуть постоянно.

То, что надо.

Как заказывал.

Себ добирается до своих. Хлопает парней по плечам, здоровается с командиром, берёт винтовку и идет спать у мешков с песком. Здесь ему не снятся кошмары. Здесь нет картинок. Здесь всё просто и ясно: ты просыпаешься, ешь, стреляешь, спишь. Здесь всё такое простое.

Только он старается не пить с парнями. Не говорит, где был и чем занимался несколько лет; не рассказывает о выстрелах, о глоке, о глушителе и о винтовке, которая ждет его в аэропорту. Себ знает, что вернётся за ней. Знает — так же точно, как и то, что мёртвые не возвращаются. Он знает, что вернется в Лондон, чтобы выстрелить ещё один раз, после утопить свою девочку в Темзе и больше уже не возвращаться. 

Он знает и ждёт.

Время здесь тянется медленно. Ничего не происходит просто так. Ничего не случается. Себ замирает в этом состоянии, окукливается, пережидает. Что-то должно перестать болеть, прежде чем он сможет нормально дышать. Что-то должно встать на место.

Он знает, что всё неправильно, что идет неверными шагами: нужно проговаривать, вытянуть из себя каждое слово, каждый образ, вытряхнуть Джима изнутри, перестать болеть. Нужно. Он знает. Но не может: не хочет. Просыпается и молча смотрит на звёзды — здесь они удивительно яркие и близкие; просыпается и молча идет к реке, чтобы дождаться рассвета.

Время тянется медленно, нехотя.

— Эй, Себ, тебе звонок.

Он вздрагивает, телефон валяется где-то в палатке, он не видел его несколько месяцев. Он дома. И он не хочет выбираться отсюда. Номер неизвестный, да и в телефонной книжке забит только один — для экстренного случая. Себ нехотя берет телефон в руки и нажимает «принять вызов».

— Плохо, мой тигр, мне пришлось долго тебя искать. Очень плохо.

Рука, в которой он держит телефон, дрожит; но дышит он ровно, размеренно — как в прошлый раз. Эмоции отключаются первыми, включается тумблер: отсчет пошел.

— Джим.

Это и «привет», и «скучал», и «невыносимо без», и «невыносимо с».

— Франция, тигр, в это время года великолепна, театральный сезон — как при первой встрече.

Он отключается до того, как Себ что-либо говорит. До того, как ему удаётся сформулировать свое «нет» ответом. Он отключается, и внутри снова начинает что-то болеть, резать, жечь - как при отравлении тяжелыми металлами; только это не металл, не яд — это хуже. И Себ усмехается: от этого нет противоядия. У этого нет даже имени или названия.

Это либо всё, либо ничего.

Винтовке в Лондоне придётся ещё немного подождать его.

— Марк, мне нужно во Францию.


End file.
